


Le grand type brun

by Willia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Gen, OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait juste ce grand type brun penché sur son microscope. John ne le connaissait pas. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, au début... [Spoiler-free]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le grand type brun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The tall dark-haired guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861076) by [Willia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia)



Sherlock Holmes n'est pas du genre à oublier un visage. Surtout pas celui-ci. Il avait oublié son nom, mais pas le reste. Cet intriguant étudiant en médecine... Il parcourut son corps du regard, constatant qu'il était devenu soldat. Soldat, ce jeune homme qui prêchait la paix autrefois !  
Lui l'avait oublié, visiblement. Peu importait à Sherlock. Il faut dire qu'il ne marquait pas les esprits, quand il ne faisait pas démonstration de ses talents.  
Il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas, cette fois-ci. Il lui exposa en quelques phrases une partie de ses déductions. L'autre lui jeta un regard ahuri. Sherlock retint un sourire. Il le contourna, ouvrit la porte.  
\- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, et l'adresse est le 221B Baker Street.  
L'autre eut un tic, comme s'il avait eu un flash. Sherlock rit intérieurement. Un clin d'œil, et puis il referma silencieusement la porte.

Mike prit la parole, amusé :

\- Oui, il est toujours comme ça !

Mike ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais.

John venait de reconnaitre le grand type brun qu'il voyait souvent, à la cafétéria de l'université. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. John n'avait jamais su son nom, il était « le grand type brun de la cafétéria ».

Lui ne se souvenait probablement pas de John. Dommage.


End file.
